


look at me!

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, i'm still bad at dialogue, they're whipped your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: yukhei is whipped, head over heels, completely enamoured with mark - so much so that he can get a little carried away worshipping his body sometimes





	look at me!

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i'm back!! this is a really quick thing i impulse-wrote bc lisa (arrowsmark on twitter) and i were talking about markhei, and the idea of yukhei accidentally overstimulating mark came up :0 i really didn't expect to return to writing fic this soon after losing a lot of confidence/motivation, but i hope u enjoy this fic regardless of if it's not my usual quality! and as always thank you for reading <3 
> 
> also every time i look at the title of this fic i read it in hendery's voice pls send help to a poor henderyzen 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

mark is beautiful. it’s something yukhei thinks often - when his boyfriend is asleep, when he’s looking at his phone with a small pout, when he’s enjoying a really tasty meal. but he thinks this thought especially when mark is in compromising positions. 

like when mark has just cum, slumped against the couch cushions, his legs spread as wide as they can go with his face buried in his arm, which is thrown over the back of the couch. his chest heaves as he comes down from his high, wearing nothing but a flannel shirt of yukhei’s, mark’s expression now loose and drowsy. he looks gorgeous like this, cum painting his thighs and stomach, honey blond hair sticking up in all directions, his body on full display for yukhei’s greedy eyes. 

glistening with sweat, the skin on his chest looks soft, so yukhei reaches out and touches it to find that he was right. mark’s breath stutters when yukhei’s fingers make contact, bringing him back to earth again and reminding him of yukhei’s presence in front of him. yukhei himself is still fully clothed from the waist down, too eager to watch mark finger himself to completion to get his jeans off, and now he truly notices how tight they are around the front of his crotch. but he ignores it for now, opting to run his fingers over mark’s solid chest, feeling the contours of the slight muscle, the smooth plane of his breastbone and his angular collar bones. he traces his fingers over every inch of skin he can, noticing every twitch of mark’s muscles beneath his feather-light touch. mark sighs when the hand reaches his hip bone and yukhei looks up from his trance to see a soft smile on mark’s face, still tucked into his upper arm. 

“-khei,” mark murmurs, his voice a little gravelly, which only adds to the problem between yukhei’s legs, “i feel so naked…” he whispers, a small embarrassed smile in his voice. yukhei has reached his thighs now, the cause of many of yukhei’s boners, and he traces mindless patterns across them, not missing the lone freckle on the inside of his left thigh. 

“yeah, you look pretty like this,” yukhei whispers back, the space between them too small to talk any louder. like this, squeezed onto the couch together, as far as either of them care the world only exists in their little bubble, and yukhei feels the same sentiment from mark as he reaches out to hold onto his bicep. mark’s fingernails dig into his bare arm as yukhei fixes his attention on mark’s dick, which rests red and flushed against his thigh. he’s certainly not hard anymore, but he’s still pretty, and the sting in yukhei’s arm heightens as he circles a finger over the head. mark makes a small noise and arches his back a little as yukhei continues to touch, working one finger over mark, absentmindedly skimming over the sensitive skin, dipping into the droplet of cum still on the slit of his cock. 

mark groans, trying to close his thighs around yukhei’s hand, to which yukhei frowns, he was enjoying the view. “baby,” mark whines, “hurts.” yukhei removes his hand immediately, shit, he didn’t even realise what he must’ve been doing to mark. 

“oh my god, mark i’m so sorry i didn’t mean to hurt you.” he felt tears prick at his eyes, because he meant it, he would never ever hurt mark - his precious little gem who he’d do anything for. just as his mind was starting to reel, apologising again, a gentle hand on his cheek stopped him. 

“hey, it’s okay,” mark reassured gently, making yukhei look him in the eyes - he traced them for any sign of pain but only saw warmth shining back at him. 

“i just feel bad…” yukhei averted his gaze downwards to see mark’s knees pulled into his stomach. as he looked, mark’s legs parted again revealing the sight that he’d never get enough of, but this time he couldn’t help noticing that mark was a little firmer than earlier. before he could say a word, mark’s lips were suddenly against his ear, his hands looping around yukhei’s neck. 

“it’s okay, i liked it.” the close proximity sent a shiver down yukhei’s spine, heat rushing to his crotch again at mark’s words and at their meaning. mark… liked being overstimulated? mark liked a lot of things but they’d never really ventured into sexual pain, except for a little biting from time to time which barely counted. yukhei looked down again and saw that mark had spread himself to his limit, flexible enough to show everything to yukhei and he greatly appreciated that skill. 

“can i?” yukhei hovered his hand over mark’s crotch, and when mark breathed out a “yes”, he let his fingers once again brush lightly over his inner thighs. 

mark’s reactions were fascinating, light touches over his sensitive cock brought the prettiest noises out of him - little gasps and whimpers, building up to drawn out whines and breathy curse words falling from his lips. yukhei watched, entranced, as he pulled each reaction out of his boyfriend, his other hand holding his bare waist gently. 

“does it hurt?” yukhei asked curiously, pulling his gaze away from mark’s lap to his face. mark’s eyes were tightly shut, his brows knitting together periodically when yukhei moved his hand in a certain way, and his mouth hung open, his lips red and bitten. yukhei pressed a kiss to them, and mark kissed him back eagerly, pulling yukhei’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucking lightly on it. 

“yeah,” mark finally responded, wincing, “but keep going.” smirking slightly, yukhei did as he was told, finally wrapping his hand around mark and marvelling at the low groan that he made, pushing his hips up into yukhei’s fist. he began stroking mark at a steady pace, letting his fingers roll over the head at the top of each stroke, watching mark’s face intently as his expression changed from one of pain to one of pleasure, his body slumping into the cushions. 

“so pretty,” yukhei murmured, trapping his hand between them as he leant in to kiss mark deeply, their kisses sloppy but still enough to make yukhei rut against the sofa, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. mark moaned softly into his mouth, moving his hips in time with yukhei’s hand at an increasing pace - so when he brought a hand on top of yukhei’s to still his movements, yukhei pulled away from his lips, confused. 

“c- can you do something for me?” mark asked, his voice strained. 

“ _ anything _ ,” yukhei replied earnestly. he meant it - there are very few things he wouldn’t do for mark. 

“please, i want your mouth.” mark asked for it so quietly, but yukhei heard him loud and clear, and slipped off the couch and onto his knees. he settled on the floor, mark’s legs still spread impossibly wide for him, and yukhei’s mouth watered. when he leaned down and wrapped his lips around mark, he was delighted by the full-body reaction he got, and he watched through his eyelashes as mark arched away from the couch, gasping loudly at the sensation. his hands flew to yukhei’s hair, burying his fingers in the strands and tugging lightly, just the way yukhei loves. 

“ _ fuck _ ,” he groaned, the word drawn out and impossibly hot. still tugging on his hair, mark began rolling his hips, dragging his cock against yukhei’s flattened tongue, and yukhei let him, figuring he’d let mark go at his own pace today. flickering his eyes up, yukhei nodded, knowing mark would need some reassurance that it was okay to fuck his throat, they’d done this before so yukhei was able to settle comforably on the floor, finding that one of his hands had drifted to the tent in his jeans. he began palming himself slowly, matching the pace with mark’s shallow thrusts into his mouth - and it was hot, getting off together like this, letting mark use his mouth for his own pleasure. before long yukhei was getting desperate, so quickly unzipped his pants, pushed them down as best he could and pulled his dick out from his boxers, letting out a groan around mark as he spread his pre cum over himself. 

“look at me,” mark panted, and yukhei obliged, titling his chin up to both see mark’s face and let mark’s cock slip further into his mouth. mark whined at the sight, he knew he must look a mess, getting off as mark used his mouth, spit collecting at the corners of his lips which were stretched around mark. 

“s- so hot yukhei, feels so good,” mark breathed, and yukhei whined in response. the eye contact seemed to spur mark on, switching from moving his hips to using the hands in yukhei’s hair to move his head up and down his length, and they groaned in unison as yukhei allowed his hand to speed up too.

they wouldn’t last long like this, but yukhei wasn’t complaining, he wanted to cum as much as he wanted to make mark cum, so he hollowed his cheeks and felt a rush of pride as mark let out a sharp moan and quickened the pace. the only warning from mark he got was a garbled sentence before his dick jumped in his mouth, and mark let out a loud sob of yukhei’s name as he released down his throat. the action sent yukhei over the edge too, mark releasing his head just in time for him to cum at mark’s feet, a hand cupping his cheek gently as yukhei bucked into his hand, spilling all over his fist. 

they sat there panting for a moment before yukhei crawled up onto the couch, stretching out his sore knees and pulling mark into his side with a protective arm around his shoulders. somehow, mark still had the energy to straddle yukhei’s lap and kiss him softly, yukhei wrapping his arms around mark’s waist and holding him tightly, feeling his boyfriend relax in his arms. they stayed like that for some time, mark burying his face in yukhei’s neck, happily cuddling, their bodies slotting perfectly together as yukhei let his eyes slide shut, satisfied. 

“eleven months,” yukhei wondered out lot, mark giving him a questioning hum against his neck. “eleven months of being together and i still find out new things about you.” mark huffed out a laugh, not moving from his position slumped over yukhei’s body. 

“next time you’ll have to show me something new then, we can experiment a little.” yukhei’s ears pricked up at that, he trusted mark entirely and was keen to deepen their relationship even further. he opened his mouth to confess to mark what he’d always wanted to try, but right on cue mark’s stomach rumbled loudly, making them both giggle. 

as yukhei carried his sleepy boyfriend to the kitchen he figured that conversation could wait for another day, he was serious about mark so there was no need to rush, but he couldn’t deny that he was excited for what else mark might have up his sleeve. 

  
  



End file.
